Double Bullseye
After winning a One Bid, the contestant came onstage and a new player was called to Contestants' Row to participate in a second One Bid round. The winner of the second One-Bid then joined the first winner on the turntable. The two players were given a $500 bidding range and then proceeded to alternate giving bids on a car, with host Bob Barker indicating whether the correct price was higher or lower after each bid. The first player to guess the exact price won the car. Double Bullseye is the only pricing game in the history of The Price Is Right to have featured more than one contestant, and thus the only pricing game to be guaranteed to produce a winner. History Double Bullseye was created to replace Bullseye (1), which gave a single player seven chances to zero-in on the price of a car in the same manner as in this game. The show's producers deemed the original game extremely difficult to win; however, despite that perception, at least two playings of Double Bullseye ended in fewer than seven guesses. The loser of Double Bullseye was still eligible to be in the Showcase based on their One-Bid winnings. Double Bullseye was only played on half-hour episodes in which the two top winners in an episode automatically competed in the Showcase. At least one pair of Double Bullseye contestants went on to face each other again in the Showcase. Double Bullseye is the only pricing game in The Price Is Right's history that has used the Showcase podiums as part of gameplay. Like its predecessor, Double Bullseye was swiftly retired on the daytime show, with the last of its four playings on October 10. It was always played second and never appeared on an episode without Double Prices (the pricing game that takes the least amount of time to play) as the third game. Grocery Game was played first on Double Bullseye's first three playings and Bonus Game was played first on Double Bullseye's fourth playing. Double Bullseye is also the only pricing game to make its first appearance on a version other than the CBS one, having been played on the then-running syndicated nighttime show hosted by Dennis James as an experiment. It was deemed enough of a success to be migrated to the CBS version. It is one of a few pricing games that, after it was taken off the US rotation, stayed in foreign rotations. The Showcase Playoff (Australian Version) Double Bullseye, since 1973, has been used on various incarnations of the Australian version as part of the Showcase. The day's two top winners on half-hour episodes (or the winners of the two Showcase Showdowns on hour-long episodes) would play the game with the price of the day's single showcase (within an A $100 range) to determine which one would move on to the actual Showcase round The contestant would then have to successfully rank the individual prizes in the showcase from least to most expensive in order to win the Showcase. This format was also used in the 2001 Philippine version of the game. Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games